The Sharpteeth Strike Back
by Dinoman193
Summary: All seems good in the Great Valley, but outside the protective mountains, a dark force, long thought destroyed, is amassing an army for conquest. The gang, still youngsters, are caught in the middle of a great war for the very survival of the Great Valley.
1. 1 Prologue

All was silent. The canyon was still, the night circle's light beaming down on the canyon. A slight breeze caused a nearby tree's plants to flutter in wind, all was quiet. The silence was shattered by a large male sharptooth, over 60 feet in length, his black spinal sail covered in scars.

The fin-back lifted his heavily scarred head, looking to the moon. His red eye's contracted slightly as he pondered his next move. A slow growl of frustration came out of his jaw, and he turned to his pack.

Over 100 sharpteeth stood behind him, all various types, Blade-backs, Big-Biters, Horned Sharpteeth, Fast-Biters, all kinds. "We will move out tommorow, we must rest here for the night." He said, and his pack began to lie down to sleep.

However one large male Big-Biter approached him. He was dark green, nearly as large as the Fin-Back, with one of his eyes squeezed shut. "Our pack is half starved, we require food." Bladefang said to the Fin-Back.

"I know, our scouts have reported a herd of duck-bills not more then a mile off, we can catch ourselves food tommorow." Darkclaw replied. Bladefang nodded, but his face still showed discontent.

"Don't worry, you will get to kill that long-neck when we get to our target." Darkclaw continued. Bladefang's one working eye narrowed as the memory returned to his mind of his near death experience at the hands of..._hatchlings_.

"Yes, I know, but first we have to link up with Redclaw." Bladefang pointed out. Darkclaw nodded. They needed their ally, the supposed last surviving member of the dreaded Sharptooth Triumvirate.

Both remembered their glory days, the days when they and their followers had enslaved entire flatteeth herds, using them as live-stock, ruling a territory many times larger then the normal sharptooth territory.

Darkclaw snarled at the thought of the failure. All those years ago, that battle occurred. The Battle of the Great Valley, the place where he could have ended the last area of resistance to his rule.

The fight was decisive, but not in his favor. He lost so many good soldiers, and soon his territory was vulnerable. Many sharpteeth formed their own large packs and invaded his territory, hoping to increase their hunting ground.

His army resisted of course, but he had neither the numbers nor the morale to go on. As the last of his armies were destroyed in those last few hours of war, he and his most loyal followers fled.

Bladefang and Redclaw were seperated from him and his soldiers, and soon both assumed eachother dead, and continued a reign of terror in their territories.

Bladefang was injured badly hunting small prey, and only his soldiers rescuing of him saved his life. As bladefang was nursed back to health, Darkclaw began rebuilding his army.

Now they were nearly ready to resume carving out their empire, and soon, they would hold the world by its throat. Darkclaw roared his rage to the heavens, it was nearly time for war.


	2. 2 Premonitions

Chomper woke up in sweat. Another nightmare, he thought. He looked at his friend Ruby, who was sleeping soundly nearby. She looked so peaceful, unlike him. The nightmare was one of the valley. It was covered in fire, with screaming, roaring, and blood.

Chomper looked at the ground, worrying about it. He had been having these nightmares for several days now. It was changing him. He had become withdrawn, tired, and skittish. His friends noticed the change, and tried to help him.

He lied that he was having visions of his parents to not worry them. It wasn't all a lie though. He saw them running, fleeing for their lives in the face of a pack of sharpteeth. Not just any pack, a pack containing dozens of sharpteeth, of all types.

Such a pack had only existed for one time. During the Great War. Sharpteeth did live in groups, packs, or prides. They were usually just a small amount to over 50 sharpteeth. These packs had gathered together for protection, but the pack's personality varied massively.

Chomper's parents headed a pack of about 24, on the island they used to live on. When Redclaw's Blood Pride attacked it, they were forced to flee. Chomper's parents had Ruby's parents, also residents of the island, take Chomper to the Great Valley where he'd be safe.

Chomper hadn't heard anything from his parents, but he held out hope atleast some of his pack had made it. He couldn't sleep that much, so he walked deeper into the cave. Eventually he reached the part of the cave overlooking the mysterious Beyond.

That was the Flattooth name for it, to the rest of the world, it was known as Blood Mountains, named so due to Redclaw's pack. As he looked over it, he caught a glimpse of a flyer approaching.

It was a brown colored sharptooth flyer, and when it spotted him, it dived. Chomper ran as the flyer nearly caught him. What was going on? He had never seen this flyer, why was it attacking him like this?

The flyer got up, and looked around. "Where are you, little biter?" The flyer asked in Flattooth. Chomper's heart skipped a beat. How could this flyer speak english? The flyer looked around some more, but another flyer soon landed next to the brown one.

"Sierra, what is it? You know Darkclaw doesn't want us to attack the valley yet? Not without Infantry support." Rinkus, the other flyer asked Sierra. "I saw that little brat Redclaw keeps going on about, he was here." Sierra replied.

Rinkus frowned. "Darkclaw said he wanted the little sharptooth _alive_! And you know he wants one of his Assassins to capture him!" Rinkus warned. Sierra growled in frustration. He and Rinkus were part of the Recon Division, the intelligence portion of the Army.

The eyes and ears of the army, they called it. But this wasn't where Sierra wished to be, he wanted to be part of the Airborne Division, the flyer unit that would fight the flyers of the Great Valley. Recon, healing, attack, these divisions were made up of various sharpteeth trained for certain tasks.

Recon was made up of 10 flyers who would split up and scout areas and then relay information back to Darkclaw. The healing division provided assistance to the wounded or sick, but were usually sharpteeth to weak, to young, or to old to fight in the attack corps.

The attack corps was made up of four divisions of 10 sharpteeth each, that served as the core of the army, and was specially trained to fight viciously, and without mercy. Then there was the best of the best, the assassins corps. This was a teamed of specially trained sharpteeth who could survive for months at a time on their own, and could stay in locations undetected for just as long.

Then there were the 15 officers of the pack. These sharpteeth were the best of the best, and were veterans of the previous war, and commanded the divisions. The highest ranking officer in the pack were the Generals. Three existed, Redclaw, Bladefang, and Darkclaw.

This structure kept the army organized and powerful, but it also made the army hard to manage, so divisions were named by numbers, for example, 6th division.

Sierra grumbled as he and Rinkus flew back to report on their findings, hoping that this might earn them a place in the Airborne division.


	3. First Casualty

Chomper looked down at his reflection in the lake. He was growing older, and was now the size of an adult fast biter, but he was also growing weak. Insects weren't satisfying anymore, and he had to eat lizards and fish. Moving up to normal meat resulted in problems however.

The adults who saw it all either made disgusted sounds, whispered insults to eachother, or gave him a distrustful glare. Even some of his friends did it. Cera in particular, she never let a day pass without insulting him, and to be reprimanded by Littlefoot.

Despite what Littlefoot said, Chomper knew that every day he became a bigger threat, and that one day he would have to leave. He looked at the reflection, and he could see his ribs. "Am I really this weak?" He thought. "Chomper!" Ruby, his fast runner friend called.

Chomper turned. "Coming." He said as he walked towards Ruby's voice. But as he walked, he sensed something, a scent that he knew could only mean one things. Horned sharptooth, or Carnotaurus to us. What was one doing in the Great Valley? Chomper saw it as it stalked towards him in the trees.

It had green skin, and yellow horns. It's eyes were sickly yellow, and a scar crossed his right eye, and one of his horns was chipped. With a roar, the predator lunged. Chomper let out a scream and ran.

As he ran, he could see something, something that made him nearly stop. His friends and Grandpa Longneck. Surely Grandpa Longneck could handle this, as it was just half the size of his parents, which were big biters(Tyrannosaurs).

"Chomper!" Littlefoot cried as he saw his friend. As they were about to greet him, the Carnotaurus emerged from the trees with a mighty roar. "Sharptooth!" Everyone cried as the saw the predator. Chomper followed his friends between Grandpa Longneck's legs. "Run children!" Grandpa cried.

He then turned to face the predator. Rearing up in an attempt to crush the Sharptooth, Grandpa only missed. Chomper saw the Carnotaurus smirk, and he realized it was toying with them. With a roar, the Carnotaurus lunged, and rammed his horns into Grandpa's side. Despite being four times smaller, the Carnotaur hit the area where the neck and chest meet, causing Grandpa to fall to the ground.

Rather then waste time with a victorious roar, the Carnotaur brought down his head to the neck, and with one bite, slashed the throat open, allowing blood to run free. "NO!" Chomper, Littlefoot, and everyone else in the area cried.

The Carnotaurus turned to Chomper, and prepared to strike, however by this time Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Grandma Longneck, and others had arrived. Unable to take on so many herbivores, the Carnotaur snarled and ran.

Everyone was panting, but the adults' attention was on the body of Grandpa Longneck, lying dead. "No!" Grandma Longneck sobbed as she nuzzled her mate, and was joined by Littlefoot. "It was going after you." Mr Threehorn said. "It's all your fault."


End file.
